


Dreams

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Steven sometimes has trouble sleeping.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.

Yellow Diamond would deny it if asked, but she had developed a habit of watching Pink's child sleep. Not because she was weird or anything, but because of...

"Ep!" There was a small noise of fear.

...that.

Steven jolted awake, his eyes wide. He glanced around, not noticing her, and sniffled. Small tears welled up in his eyes, and he sniffled again.

Yellow sighed softly and reached down to gently pick the boy up.

 _"It's fine,_ " she whispered to him. " _Everything is okay now."_   It's not exactly true, but helps him sleep.

The small boy, dwarfed by her, drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
